Homeroom
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Oliver's always complaining about how boring homeroom is. Maybe, with a little courage and some help from Lilly...it won't be so bad.


**A cute little oneshot that I thought of while reading an email from my friend. So…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, I obviously wouldn't be posting this on here…because it would be an episode.**

**OLIVER'S POV**

We were sitting in homeroom, waiting for the second bell to ring. Homeroom was so boring. We were going to have a sub because our real homeroom teacher was on maternity leave. We had a sub, who did nothing, and that only made homeroom more boring. At least class was now a free period, and during this free period I hoped to tell Lilly how I feel. I tuned into the girls conversation.

"But…I don't know if I should ask him out, or if I should wait for him to come to his senses," Lilly concluded. Oh fun, girl talk…that was total sarcasm. Wait. Lilly wanted to ask someone out, but she was scared. WHO?!? I needed to know, so bad.

"I think you should just wait for him," Miley said. Lilly nodded, in agreement with her friend. I wanted to tell Lilly, but I needed Miley to go away.

"That's what I was thinking because what if he doesn't like me back…then I just sound stupid," Lilly said. Miley looked at Lilly, and then to me. Who was she talking about? Lilly wanted someone to ask her out…since when.

"Oliver, do you enjoy listening to our girl conversations?" Miley asked, playfully. Miley and Lilly both looked eager for an answer. Just as I was about to answer, the sub stood up, and slammed a book on the desk.

"I need Ms. Miley Stewart," The sub bellowed. It was kind of scary. All of the students in the class looked at Miley. Miley stood up, and pushed her chair in.

"What did I do this time?" Miley asked the sub. Miley collected her belongings, and walked up to the front of the room. Miley had been getting in trouble lately, but for stupid things. She got detention because she was chewing gum. Another time, she had to see the principal because she was late to class.

"I don't know. All I know is that you have an appointment with the principal," The sub said before writing her a hall pass. High school was very strict with these things. One time I didn't have one, so I got a week of detention. Miley took the pass from his hand, and left the room. The sub sat down, and continued reading his book. We all started to talk again.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked me. I had just been thinking about how much I liked her, and how I could never have her.

"I just like her so much," I said, feebly. I looked at the floor. Oh…tiles are so exciting to look at, total sarcasm.

"Talk to her," Lilly said, strongly. She sounded like she knew what she was talking about. I looked up at her. She smiled. 'Talk to her'…I could do that.

"I don't know. She'll never like me back," I said, almost inaudible. I looked back at the floor. Maybe, telling her was a bad idea.

"Don't say that…you're amazing," Lilly said, but whispered the last part. My head shot up, and I looked into her eyes. She just said that I was amazing; maybe she did like me back. She just stared back at me. Eventually, I found my voice.

"I just want her to know how I feel," I said, weakly. I fumbled with the pencil that was lying on my desk. I accidentally flung it across the room. Oops…I sunk into my seat, for two reasons; reason one I was telling Lilly, reason two I just hit someone on the head with a flying pencil.

"Then tell her," Lilly said, exasperated. I looked at her for a second, and then to the floor.

"She won't like me," I whispered to the floor. Okay, so telling her was definitely a bad idea. Why was I even thinking about spilling my secret?

"How do you know that?" Lilly questioned, loudly. I shrugged my shoulders. I know exactly why I think that because she never acts like she likes me; she always treats me like I'm her brother.

"I just can tell," I said. I looked up at the clock. We still had twenty minutes left. Maybe, I could stall, and not tell her. I looked around the room. Two people were kissing in the back of the room, two of the nerds were actually doing the work, some people had ditched class, the sub was asleep, and then there was a gorgeous girl that was sitting right in front of me.

"Well…just tell her," Lilly said, softly. She had lost her tone of authority, and her voice became soft and gentle. I looked at her, and she avoided eye contact. I looked back at the floor.

"What should I say?" I asked. I needed a little help to get the information out of me.

"Tell her how much you like her!" Lilly shouted. Some of the students looked at her like she had three heads. I looked up, and at Lilly. She was precious.

"I tell her daily," I simply responded. Then, my eyes became affixed on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, softly. She was yelling one minute, and then all quiet the next. What was wrong with her?

"Like…I'm always around her. I think I love her," I replied, very softly. If Lilly heard then she has amazing hearing.

"I know how you feel. I have the same problem. But, he'll never like me…" Lilly said softly as she lifted up my head. I was staring right into her eyes. I became interested, who did she like? Maybe, I tried to come up with someone that she would like… but I have no idea. Wouldn't she tell me this kind of stuff? I was her best friend. My mind began working a mile a minute.

"Wait. Who do you like?" I demanded. Lilly's cheek got a little pink. She looked cute when she was blushing…wait, she always looks cute.

"Oh, just some boy," Lilly replied, coyly. Lilly then averted her eyes to anything besides me. I looked at the clock; just ten more minutes. Class was passing by so fast.

"Oh…fine, don't tell me. But, the girl I like will never like me back," I said. Lilly twirled her hair between her fingers; she always did that when she was nervous.

"She does," Lilly replied firmly. Then, she stared at the floor. She was still fiddling with her golden locks.

"How do you know?" I asked, suspiciously. Either, she knew that I liked her…or she thought that I like someone else, and that person liked me back. I needed to know.

"Because…who wouldn't like you?" Lilly said, seeming to get back her cool. She looked away from the floor; but the second I saw her head coming up, I dropped mine.

"You," I whispered, inaudibility and slowly, to the floor. I wanted to crawl in a hole; I can't believe I just said that. My face began to heat up. My palms began to sweat. I had just told Lilly that I liked her; I just ruined a solid ten year friendship. What was wrong with me? I just wanted to scream, and have a redo of today.

"You're right I don't like you," Lilly said. I looked up at her. I just blew it, my whole friendship with this girl. She smiled, mischievously.

"Johnny's back!" Some random girl yelled. Most of the class picked up their things, and ran into the hall to see, the long lost and most definitely forgotten, Johnny Collins.

"I love you," Lilly finished. I was in awe. My jaw dropped open, and my face was hot. Lilly's face was pink, but she was giggling. It was like music to my ears.

"I love you, too," I said. Just then Lilly moved her head forward, and closed her eyes. She kissed me. At first I wanted to pull away, but I soon found myself responding. I heard the bell ring, and Lilly and I finally parted.

"Lilz…do you wanna go out with me?" I asked as she took my hand, and we started to walk out of class.

"Of course, I do, Ollie," Lilly said, and placed an innocent kiss on my cheek. Maybe, homeroom was fun after all.

**I know that my homeroom is boring. Maybe, if this happened, homeroom wouldn't be so boring after all. Anyways, leave your thoughts about this oneshot in a review! Just press the tiny button in the left of you screen.**


End file.
